Fall
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: After Misty finds Gary cheating on her, she runs to the other place where she can seek comfort. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) Here is a PokeShipping two part fic. It was originally going to be a oneshot but I decided it would be too long. Part 2 will be up tomorrow. Hope you like :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Misty: 15**

**Gary: 15**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters or pokemon :(**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Kanto region. The sun pounded down on Cerulean City and the sky was without a trace of a single cloud.

The weather certainly didn't match our favorite girl hero's mood. Misty ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she arrived outside the gym. She froze, just standing there, nibbling her lip. She couldn't go back; she was meant to be on a date with her boyfriend, Gary Oak. Hot and angry tears flowed down her cheeks as a flashback took over her mind.

_Start of flashback:_

Misty was making her way to Cerulean Park to meet her boyfriend. She arrived a few minutes early but figured Gary wouldn't mind her turning up sooner than planned.

She wandered over to their meeting zone and scanned the area for the teen boy. Her body became paralysed as she saw him. Gary Oak was right in the middle of kissing some other girl that she recognized from his group of cheerleaders.

Anger bubbled in her body as she stormed over to him. He was too busy eating her face to notice she was standing there so she gave him an almighty shove.

Seeing as he was sitting on a small mound, he went rolling down it. When he looked up at her from his heap on the floor, he laughed sheepishly. Misty decided he wasn't worth her breath so she just stormed off before doing a very rude gesture to him with her finger.

_End of flashback:_

Misty spent the next few minutes crying angrily to herself. She sighed as she wiped away her steamy tears. The red head figured that she needed to head somewhere that she felt at home at.

The first option was Cerulean Cape. She shook her head furiously at this thought.  
'No way!' she muttered to herself. 'That place overlooks the park and that's where HE is.'

Suddenly Misty's eyes grew wide as she realised where she could go. The girl nodded her head and raised her chin high. She was going to head to Pallet Town.

A few hours later, Misty arrived in Pallet Town. She had cried for most of the journey because she knew how bad Ash was going to take her news. She also couldn't believe that Gary had acted so vile. Misty fiercely wiped away her tears as she stood outside Ash's house.

Shakily, she pressed her finger to the doorbell. The homely bell rang and the door opened almost immediately. Ash grinned as he saw his best friend standing there. His face turned upside down as soon as he noticed her still wet, puffy face.  
'Mist, what happened?' he asked sensing something terrible had happened.

At his concern, fresh tears filled her aquamarine eyes. As soon as he noticed this, he pulled her into a warm and loving hug, a blush appearing on his face.

After a few minutes of sobbing into his t shirt, Misty pulled away.  
'I'm sorry Ash.' she grinned sheepishly.

The teen boy tried to smile but failed miserably.  
'Why don't you come up to my bedroom?' he suggested as his face turned beet red, realising how dirty that sounded. 'And tell me what's wrong.' he finally managed a smile.

Misty blushed at his adorable kindness and looked past him carefully. He knew what she was thinking immediately.  
'No, mom isn't here. She went to a gardening course in Celadon City.' he smiled.

Ash gently took her hand and led her into his house and up to his room.  
'Come on, Mist. Let's talk.' he encouraged her.

Misty sat down on his bed and he sat opposite her on his desk chair.  
Ash put his hand on her bare knee lovingly.  
'Tell me what happened.' he smiled at her kindly.

Misty shakily inhaled before opening her mouth to speak. Tears fell down her cheeks as she told him what Gary had done to her. It took a while for it to come out because she was crying her eyes out.

When she looked up at Ash, she saw his calm expression had changed to an angry one. He was almost as upset as she was.  
'Why that Gary Motherf...' he stopped as he noticed how loud she was sobbing.

Poor Misty was crying her heart out. Ash realized that he couldn't get angry and start swearing now; he had to comfort his heartbroken best friend. Ash began to massage her knee tenderly. After a few minutes when her crying hadn't subsided, he sat next to her and hugged her close.

Still, after about half an hour of him whispering beautiful things to her, she just couldn't stop crying.

Ash sighed and headed towards the door.  
Was he leaving her alone?

Suddenly he reached for his guitar and sat opposite her. Ash opened his mouth and began to sing.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thanks for reading. As I said, part 2 will be up tomorrow :) Tomorrow's chapter is more of a songfic :) Thanks again and gonna go now. So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to challenge Black Tower xD**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Hey :) Here is the second and last chapter to this story. This part is more of the song fic of the story :) I hope you enjoy :')**

* * *

_Well let me tell you a story,_  
_about a girl and a boy._

Misty sniffed and looked up at him as his sweet husky voice filled the room. Ash blushed knowing the next line.

_He fell in love with his best friend,_  
_when she's around he feels nothing but joy._

Misty gasped as he looked her in the eye and nodded to the song lyrics.

_But she was already broken,_  
_and it mad her blind;_  
_She could never believe that love would treat her right._

Misty blushed and looked away sheepishly as she seemed to fit her perfectly. She looked up and gazed into his chocolate orbs as she heard him sigh. Ash knew it was time for him to sing her the truth.

_Well, did you know that I loved you?_  
_Or were you not aware?_

Misty's heart started racing rapidly. Did he mean it or was he just singing the song?

_You're the smile on my face._  
_And I ain't going nowhere._

Ash nodded at her encouragingly. He was certainly never going to leave her.

_I'm here to make you happy;_  
_I'm here to see you smile._  
_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while._

Ash kept his eyes looking deep into hers as he sang the lyrics. Misty wanted more than anything to leap at him and tell him she loved him back. But she couldn't tear herself away from his angelic voice.

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you've got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart._

Ash glanced at her hands cupping her heart protectively. He felt anger bubbling inside him, thinking she was still hurting because of Gary. Little did he know that it was because he was making her heart pound violently.

_You don't have to be scared at all,_  
_Oh my love._  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_you can't fly unless you let yourself fall._

Misty looked deep into his melty eyes. She felt connected to both the teen boy in front of her and the song.

_I can tell you're afraid of what this might do._  
_Cuz we've got such am amazing friendship and that you don't wanna loose._

At that moment in time, both the teens felt like that particular song had been written just for them.

_I don't wanna loose it either,_  
_But I don't think I can stand sitting around while you're hurting, babe;_  
_so take my hand..._

Ash took one hand off the guitar and reached to clasp it to hers. He sang the next few lines accapella.

_Well, did you know you're an angel?_  
_Who forgot how to fly?_  
_Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry?_

A tear rolled down Ash's tanned cheek, proving just how broken he felt when she cried. Gently he unclasped their hands in order to play the guitar.

_Cuz I know that a piece of you's gone, every time he's done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on._

_Misty sighed as she realized that Ash WAS her number one comforter._

_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song I'd have figured out..._

Suddenly Ash put his instrument down and lifted Misty off the bed. He slowly hugged and danced with her for the next few parts of the song.

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you've got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart..._

Suddenly Ash pressed the palm of his hand against her chest. His heavy blush turned into an adoring smile as he felt how rapidly her heart was beating.

_Don't have to be scared at all,_  
_Oh my love._  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall..._

All of a sudden, Ash lifted Misty gently in his strong arms in order to sing the next bit of the song.

_I will catch you if you fall,_  
_I will catch you if you fall,_  
_I will catch you if you fall..._

Ash looked deep into her no longer tear stained eyes as he sang this. He then lowered her to the ground and made wings out of both of their arms.

_But if you spread your wings you can fly away with me_  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_You can't fly unless you let ya self..._

Ash lead her around the room in circles, them both flying gracefully like bird pokemon. An in love and happy giggle escaped from Misty's mouth.

_... Fall in love;_  
_I know you've got your wall wrapped all around your heart._  
_Don't have to be scared at all,_  
_Oh my love._  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall in love._  
_I know you've got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart._  
_Don't have to be scared at all,_  
_Oh my love._  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_you can't fly unless you let yourself fall..._

Ash stopped them from flying around the room. He put his face so it was inches away from hers. Both their heart rates were thumping heard as a result of being so close together and running about.

_I will catch you if you fall,_  
_I will catch you if you fall,_  
_I will catch you if you fall._  
_If you spread your wings, you can fly away with me._  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_Let yourself fall..._

As he ended the song, Ash leaned in and timidly kissed her on the tip of her nose. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her on the lips because he wanted to more than ever. He just didn't want to hurt her after she had just been broken.

Misty smiled tearfully at his thoughtfulness.  
'It's okay, Ash. Go ahead; I trust you.'

With that, they locked lips and shared their first ever meaningful kiss. As Misty melted into his lips, she realised he had always been there, ready to catch her if she fell.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thank you very much for reading and I hoped you liked :) Gonna go and attempt to challenge Black Tower - I'm absolutely stuck at Area 8 :( So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to face one of the final steps to her achieving her goal of becoming a pokemon master xD**


End file.
